1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bookmarkers and more particularly pertains to a new marker device for indicating to a user the location in a piece of literature where the user was previously reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bookmarkers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,528 describes a bookmark with a retaining hook element at the top thereof to receiver the upper end of the bound edge of a book. Another type of bookmarker is U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,459 which discloses the details of a page and paragraph indicating bookmark.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device fully indicates the exact location of where in the literature, be it a book, a magazine, a newspaper or the like, the user last left off reading.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a plurality of indicia each corresponding to page sides, columns, paragraphs, and even line numbers, and a means of quickly and easily marking these indicators repeatedly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new marker device that permits the user to make indicator marks on the front of the marker device, and easily delete them by simply lifting up a marking membrane coupled to the front surface of the device.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new marker device that includes a marking member to facilitate making the markings that is attached to an end of a tassel member which serves to more easily locate the marker when it is positioned in the literature.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a panel member for positioning between pages of literature. The panel member has a front side and a back side. A front surface of the front side has indicia thereon. The panel member has a top end and a bottom end.
A marking membrane for producing markings on the front side of the panel member is releasably positionable on the front side of the panel member.
The markings are producible on the panel member adjacent to the appropriate indicia relating to positions on the pages of the literature when the marking membrane is depressed against the front surface of the panel member, and deletable when the marking membrane is separated from the panel member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.